Of Cherry Trees and Scissors
by uruguaya101
Summary: So Tori decides to tell Jade what's up- well, more like kissed her to inform her. How will Jade react? And Beck?
1. In The Closet

Title: Of Cherry Trees and Scissors

TV Show: Victorious

Couple: Jori!

Just another something I came up with. I'll be adding chapters later on! Hope you guys like it

Chapter 1: In the Closet

Tori p.o.v.

I can't be possibly falling for her. It's just not right. She dated my friend and loves scissors and her make-up sometimes scares me. And I just cannot like her like this. I always knew that I was bi- I've been aware of my love for both girls and boys since I was fifteen. But now... liking her... it feels so wrong. And yet… so right.

I stuff my books into my locker, sighing as another school day starts. I'm trying to do my best and avoid her at all costs- and as I go through my normal school day I do. But then lunch comes around. I'm back at my locker, taking out my world history book when I hear her call my name. Well, more yell it. "Vega!" she calls at me, and before I can even protest, she drags me to the janitor's closet. I stand there confused as she locks the door behind her.  
"Jade, what the hell?" I ask, crossing my arms. I don't even look at her- just keep staring at the trash can besides me.

"Shut it. Why have you been avoiding me? I thought that you and I were finally friends," she says, leaning against the door.

I think back to last Saturday night. I invited the "gang" to go to Karaokey-Dokey with me, but everyone besides Jade had plans. I was a little reluctant to go with her, but I agreed anyways. It turned out to be a great night. We sang "Take a Hint" and won the singing contest for the night. Afterwards, we went to buy frozen yogurt- she said to get it "to go", I didn't ask why, but I did. And when we get back to the car, we drive up to the big "HOLLY WOOD" sign up in the hills. We sat down by the "D" and ate our yogurt, laughing at corny jokes and pick up lines. She went back to the car and turned on the radio- she practically jumped on the hood of the convertible and patted the spot next to her, inviting me to lay down with her. I remember blushing a bit, but joined her. It was the best night of my life.

And now, I'm standing here, in a closet- trying to avoid eye contact with her. I shrugged at the question she asked me earlier. "I dunno", was my simple reply.

She looked like she was going to say something, her lips opening and closing a few times. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, she turned around and walked out the door. As soon as she closed the door, I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding. She was gone, and once again, I felt like crap.

The rest of the day goes uneventful. As soon as I get home, however, I hear the doorbell behind me. I hope that it wasn't anyone important, but I was wrong.

"Jade..?" I asked, stupidly. What did she want now?

"Look, Tori", she started. _That_ was new. "I'm not very good with liking people. Non the less am I good with being friends with others. But you somehow managed to crawl under my skin". Okay…? "I thought we were friends but one day, you decide that I'm too scary for you to hang out. I mean, I get that, I really do- I'm a self centered bitch. Who the hell would want to hang out with me? My point is, if you don't want to be my friend anymore, fine, but at least tell me to my face. I'm a big girl now, I can take it.", she finished.

I stand there, trying to understand what she just said. She thought I didn't like her. Jade, oh Jade. I wasn't looking at her face, just at her shoes. When I finally do look at her face, my heart drops at the sight. She was biting her lip, her eyes- her beautiful blue eyes full of unshed tears. She was actually hurt.

"No, Jade… I ", I started. How to tell her that I didn't hate her- that I _loved_ her?

"Then what…?", she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I… I…", I stutter. Oh, fuck it. I close the short distance between us and I press my lips against hers, bringing her close to me. I cup the back of her neck and press our lips closer, harder. But she's not kissing me back. She's just standing there, probably to in shock to do anything. When I part away, I look at her face, her blushing face and slightly parted lips.

She doesn't even say bye- all I hear is the door closing. If I know one thing…. There's no way in hell I'm going to school tomorrow.

Jade p.o.v.

Tori. Just. Kissed. Me. Why?! I didn't even know she was into girls, non the less, ME. I mean… me! I just didn't know what to do. I didn't kiss her back. Could she be upset with me? I hope not… wait. Why do I care? Since when do I care..? I drove home, not even saying bye. I blasted the music in my car, the roof down as I sped through the freeway, not bothering to check how fast I'm going. Why did she kiss me? Did she like me? Do I like her…?

It didn't matter. I finally reached my house, so I ran past my dad and into my room. I blasted Avenged Sevenfold on my surround-sound stereo system, losing myself in my own little world. I jumped on my bed, trying to see if I could sleep, but my brain had other plans. It kept on telling me "kiss her again- you know you want to". And like that, my eyes are open, and I can't even blink.

Why am I even thinking about her? Am I even into girls? I'm not going to lie, that kiss was really nice... and her lips were soft. But... Did I actually like her? I felt my heart beat faster at the thought of kissing her again, but I didn't want to hurt her- or me, for the matter. If I were to jump into this without thinking it through, it couldn't end up pretty. I am going to admit, though, that lately, I've been feeling this itch just to see her again- like I am, right now. And she's really pretty. And no matter how much my bitch-ass father pisses me off, no one can calm me down and make me forget it like she can. Not even Cat, and that's saying something.

I grab my phone and sigh. What the hell am I getting into?


	2. The Talk

Okay, first of all, I just wanted to say WOW thank you guys. This is only the second fan fiction I've written and I can't believe that so many people liked it already. Thank you all!

I'll be putting up more chapters as I have more and more time.

So for now, chapter two: The talk

Tori P.O.V.

"We need to talk. Pick you up in an hour".

I re-read the words on the screen over and over again. Is this a joke? What the hell does she want to say besides than "I don't like you, don't kiss me again"? I'm an idiot, and I know that once I get into the car with her, she will kill me with her favorite pair of scissors, and that's it. I sit on my bed, thinking of how this talk could go- either really good or really bad… yep, she's going to kill me.

I brush out my hair and put it on a messy bun, little strands falling. And considering that I could be crying by the end of this talk, I decide to wash my face and take off my make-up. Right after that, I take off my contacts and put on my glasses on. I change out of my tight fitting jeans and into jean shorts, leaving on my dark purple long sleeve on. A pair of black converse and I'm ready to go.

To say that I'm scared is an understatement- I'm terrified.

Jade P.O.V.

What am I even going to tell her? I really should've thought about this more because I just reached her house and I am_ freaking_ out. Calm down, Jade, calm- _Oh,_ she's wearing shorts. And her hair… And those glasses… I wonder if they'd get foggy when we ma- okay, stop. She opened the car door and sat next to me.

~Normal P.O.V.~

"Hi there", the Latina managed to say. She seemed nervous, but that was good, 'cuz Jade was, too. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while- the radio was off and neither of them said anything. Finally, they got to the area where they were going to have their "Talk"- a park full of cherry blossom trees everywhere, surrounded by plants and flowers everywhere. In the middle, there was a small pond, too. Jade thought that Tori would like it, and by the look on her face, she did.

They got out of the car and walked towards the park, sitting down by a big cherry blossom tree. The flowers were falling around them and Tori caught one on her hand, ripping a leaf off the flower. She couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Jade…I...", before she could even finish, the Goth interrupted her.

"Why".

That's all that she said. It wasn't a question- it was a statement. 'Why the hell did you kiss me' was what she was asking. Tori seemed to be in thought of this for a while, ripping out another pink leaf. She tossed the flower aside and it landed next to Jade's hand.

"I've known that I was bi since I was fifteen. And I thought that it really wouldn't matter- that I'd still marry a guy and that we'd be happily ever after. And then I met you- and you _hated_ me. Believe it or not, I'm a bit of a masochist… so I always came back. I didn't know why. And then, we were friends. Before I knew it, I was falling for you, and I thought that it was just going to be another heart break, so I tried to stay away from you… but obviously, that didn't work….", she confessed, looking at her shoes.

Jade sat there, ripping out bits of grass off the ground, biting her lip. Tori liked her- hell, she fell for her. And she couldn't put a finger on it, but she felt something within her. Happiness…? Love…? Jade liked Tori- possibly even loved her. And she wouldn't have found out if Tori hadn't kissed her. She looked back at the Latina, Tori's lips forming a cute pout. Jade sighed and sat closer to the tan girl.

"Thank you" and that's all she said before she leaned and kissed Tori for all she was worth. Tori's shock was soon forgotten as she closed her eyes and kissed Jade back, her lips hungrily moving against her's. Jade's tongue licked Tori's, asking for permission and Tori, not wanting to reject her, agreed and opened up her mouth, inviting the Goth to have a little tongue battle with her. Tori's hand came to cup the back of her neck, intertwining her fingers with Jade's hair, tugging at it gently. Jade groaned at that and hugged the Latina's girls hips closer to her, laying on the soft green grass, and bringing Tori on top of her. Tori moaned at being so close to Jade, and grinded her hips slightly against Jade's, brining out a soft moan out of Jade. After what seemed like hours, they broke apart to breath properly, their lungs working extra hard to find air. Tori's still confused face, to Jade, was adorable. And the blush on her cheeks was even cuter. The latina looked down at the pale girl's flushed face. "uhh.. you're welcome…?"

I know it's short, I knowwwwww.

The next chapter will be up soon. YAY! Thank you


	3. The Aftermath

Once again, I am so overwhelmed with all the positive reviews I've gotten from this story. Thank you all so much! So without further a due, chapter 3: The Aftermath

Tori p.o.v.

So she kissed me… that's an understatement. She sucked my face off, and I loved every second of it. Kinky? After our little make out session, we laid on the ground next to each other, holding hands. She looked beautiful. She was trying to catch her breath, her lungs working extra hard, and she could not stop smiling. Her thumb was rubbing circles on my hand, and it takes a lot of effort keeping myself from jumping her and kissing her again.

"If you're still confused about this thing…" she looked straight into my eyes, brown meeting blue. Her smile was so cute. "I love you too, Tori. Will you be my girlfriend?" she asked me. I am freaking out, but in a good way. I love her so much. "Yes!" I practically tackle her, kissing her lips over and over again. "Yes, yes, yes!" I pull apart and she hugs me close to her body. She smells like honey… I love honey.

Jade p.o.v.

I asked Tori Vega to be my girlfriend and she said yes. I can't think of anything else but this… I mean, she said yes! I am beyond happy. When Beck and I started dating, it never felt like my heart could jump out of my chest at any moment- it never felt like _this! _And I know that I'm smiling like an idiot, but I don't care- all I know is that Tori is my girlfriend and she loves me and I love her.

I give her a piggy back ride to my car and she's holding on to me for dear life. Her arms are so skinny, it makes me feel like I could break her at any moment- like she's a porcelain doll and I am responsible for her. The thought of me hurting Tori makes me sick to the stomach…

We drive back to my house and I can tell that she's impressed. My dad has a lot of money, so our house is huge. Her eyes pop out when we enter and I laugh at her. "Wipe the drool off your face, why don't ya", I smirk at her. We go to my room and I lay on the bed- seconds later, she joins me, cuddling to my side. I play with a lock of her hair, my other hand holds her's. She looks so happy and peaceful… she looks up at me, and I can't help it but to smile.  
"I love you", she whispers. And I can't be happier.

"I love you, too, Tori." I kiss her.

Tori p.o.v.

The next day, before I even got ready to go to school, she texted me saying that she was going to pick me up. I am so happy- I haven't felt like this in a long time. I shower and get ready for school, picking out the clothes I'm going to wear today. Skinny jeans and combat boots- I think Jade will be proud. A black off the shoulder blouse, and I think I'm ready.

She gets here and kisses me good morning, saying "love you". I smile at her, thinking that a week ago, this would be crazy talk. On the drive to school, though, I'm having some sort of inner battle. How will we act around others? Is she ready to come out in front of everyone? I mean, I am. But is she? What about Beck- how would he take it? I mean… it's been five months after the break up. Obviously, she's over it. But is he?

All I know is that if Jade needs to "hide" or whatever, I totally get it. I'm not going to push her to do something she's not comfortable with. Before I even get to ask, though, we reach the school parking lot. She smiles at me and my heart nearly drops at this. I open the door to get out of the car, and once I'm out, she's there and grabs a tight hold on my hand. I blush at this but I let her. I close the door behind me and she locks her car. I guess that answered that.

As we make our way into the school, we get some odd looking glances. I squeeze her hand, letting her know that it's okay. We walk to her locker first, and I watch her open it while leaning on the locker next to hers. She takes out a pair of scissors and hides it in the calf of her boots. I smile at her, finding it to be somewhat funny, even though I don't know why. I'm just in such a great mood! I can't help it.

She closes her locker shut and holds my takes a hold of my hand as we begin to walk to my locker. I love Jade so much. Her crazy antics- her love for scissors, the way she snaps at people when it's so unexpected. I think that's why… she's nothing like me- and it just keeps me coming back for more.

We reach my locker and I open it, stuffing my history book in it, taking out my improv-acting class text book and putting it in my bag. I she's looking at me and I can't help but to smile.

I got an idea, and before she sees it coming, I snap a picture of her with my phone. She looked shocked, but her facial expression made me want to laugh so hard, so I did.

"Toriiiiiii", she whined. "Give it back!"

"Nu-uh", I say, pulling my phone away from her. "Come here and get it", I wink at my girlfriend.

She stepped closer to me and our lips touched- magical. I am in pure heaven as she deepens the kiss by sneaking her tongue into my mouth, making me groan. I pull her hips against mine, wrapping my arms against her slim torso. We could've gone forever like this, until…

"What the FUCK?!" we both part as we hear Beck exclaim behind us. She steps away a bit, giving me space to breathe and to try to clean up this situation. He looks really…upset. I didn't think he would be, but I guess I was wrong.

Gahhh it's over!  
I have to write more T^T  
Well, I hope you guys enjoy it! :D


	4. Whatever Makes You Happy, Sunshine

Okay sorry for the wait, guys. Here it is!

Chapter 4: Whatever Makes You Happy, Sunshine

Jade p.o.v.

Even though I love Tori, that doesn't mean that I want Beck to be hurt- not at all. And right now, he looks so betrayed… it makes me wish he had found out any other way. I look at Tori and I can tell she's thinking the same thing. I don't know what to tell him.

"You!" he points at Tori. "And _her?!_" now he points at me. His face… what am I supposed to tell him? I walk over to him and try to hold his hands. "Beck please calm down- just listen to me!" I say, trying to get him to calm down. People are staring now and I can feel eyes on us. He doesn't stop, so I do the only thing I know how to do- I drag him to the janitor's closet, Tori following behind me. I lock the door behind me and turn around, looking at him. "Please, sit down." I say as polite as I can. "B-but-" "SIT DOWN", I yell, now.

He does as he's told, sitting on the floor of the tiny room. I sit down next to him and hold his hand tightly. "I'm sorry, Beck… I… you and I had a sour ending. And for the longest time, I wasn't happy. Beck, to me, you'll always be my first love. But Tori… I couldn't ask for anything better. She's the one for me- everything I've ever loved in one perfect human being- and I am so incredibly happy. I don't want you and I to stop talking over this- because even though we weren't good together, I think that we were pretty good friends." I explained to him, holding his hands tightly.

His face relaxed a bit, but he looked like he had something in mind. He looked up to my girlfriend, "Tori, how do you feel about Jade…?" he asked. He seemed even more worried, now. She smiled at the question and I feel butterflies in my belly.

"I love her. I love everything about her- Her obsession with scissors and her snarky remarks. I can't get enough Jade West. There's never enough", she replies looking at me. God, I love her. I look at my ex boyfriend, now, his face looking like he's deep in thought. I let go of his hands, looking at Tori. She gives me a worried look… finally, Beck looked up.

"I always thought that you and I were going to be back together. But I just have to face the truth that that's not going to happen. But Jade, if you're happy, I am happy. And Tori, take care of her, and make her the happiest woman on the earth." He said, smiling a sad smile. Tori goes over and hugs him, and soon enough, I join in the hug. We fall back to ground and we all laugh. I look at Beck, smiling. "So, friends?" I ask him hopefully. He smiles at me. "Friends."

The rest of the day went by slow, if anything. When we told the rest of our friends, the reactions were expected. Cat giggled and said something about her brother knowing a lesbian couple. Andre seemed a little shocked nut said "whatever makes you happy, sunshine." Robbie. Oh Robbie. He didn't say anything for like five minutes. And when he did say something, it was "hot." And then, his stupid little puppet says "hells yeah!"

But I mean, I gotta love them. It's impossible to get through school without them… and believe it or not, I do care about them, even if I don't show it often.

I have a free period, now, and I'm with Tori. We didn't feel like going into the library, so we went to the Rec Room. I sit on the couch and my girlfriend joins me later, and before we know it, we're kissing. We're kissing and moaning each other's names out and it feels so incredibly good to do this with her. When the kissing stops, I just stare at her, taking every inch- every detail and memorizing it. She's just so… beautiful. I close my eyes and I get lost in time.

"Don't leave me…", I say. It's just above a whisper. And it's all I've been feeling. It took me months to get over Beck, but if I were to lose Tori… that pain could go on forever. My heart is beating fast as I wait for her reply.

"I wasn't planning on it, West."


	5. Blurry Vision

Here it is!

Chapter 5: Blurry Vision

NOTE: This is a year's time later. The last chapter happened a year ago.

Tori p.o.v.

Jade and I were great for each other. We really were… we've dated for a year, now- and that's when my ex-boyfriend came to town, asking for forgiveness. On our one year anniversary. He couldn't have picked a better time.

I said that I was dating Jade, but mean while, she was all protective of me. She wouldn't let me out of her sight for five minutes. He went away, but then I told Jade to stop watching me like she was. And that's when the fight broke out. We fought for hours, saying things neither one of us should have said. I was crying so much- we both were. Our first major fight- on our anniversary.

I drove out of there as soon as I could. I was still crying- I never saw the truck…

Normal p.o.v.

"Tell me it's a joke- Tori!" the Goth screamed as she ran through the hospital doors. She ran to the ER wing of the hospital, tears in her eyes. Nurses and doctors seemed to be piling up there, and Jade couldn't breathe. "Tori, Tori… this can't be happening… come on!" she whispered, trying to wake up from this horrible nightmare. Tears started to spill down her cheeks- she was only getting more worried as time went and she didn't see her girlfriend's face. She looked into a triage room, and there she was. She felt her knees go weak and a lump seemed to be caught on her throat. There she was, bloody and beaten.

The doctors were everywhere, treating the open wound to her chest while intubating her and giving her IV fluids all at once. They were working at a high pace and Jade didn't know what was going on. Tori's usually flawless face held a bloody gash on her right cheek, a bruise surrounding it. And her shoulder and right arm looked like they were butchered, blood and tissue everywhere. The chest cavity was bleeding everywhere, the doctors trying to stop the bleeding with pads. On her head, though… right above her right ear- there was a cut that seemed to be bleeding endlessly.

That's when Jade lost it and began to cry loudly. A nurse tried to calm her down but she just pushed her away, pressing her hands on the window of the triage room where Tori was.

The heart monitor began to beep loudly and a female doctor yelled "She's coding! Charge the paddles to three-hundred!" The same doctor grabbed the paddles and tried to revive Tori. She used the paddles twice before a team of doctors wheeled Tori's bloody body out of the room and down the hall.

"Where are you taking her?!" Jade yelled to the doctors.

The same female doctor as before turned around while she ran down the hallway. "Surgery!"  
Jade sat there, trying to understand what happened. She looked at the room where her girlfriend had been. All she saw was a puddle of blood.

Tori p.o.v.

Everything hurts…. Pain. This pain is everywhere. I tried to open my eyes but the lights were too bright and it hurt like hell. It smelled like a hospital… am I in a hospital…? Oh yeah, the truck… Oww my head… I don't try to wake up again, I'm so tired… I can't… I need to sleep… pain… it's everywhere….

Yes, I do realize that I just almost killed Tori. I am so sorry T^T please, forgive me….

Next chapter will be up soon!


	6. Wide Awake

Okay guys! Sorry for the last chapter's cliff hanger. But here it is! I hope that I didn't get any people hating me after last week's chapter…

Okay. Chapter 6: Wide Awake

Tori p.o.v.

It seems like forever after I wake up. My head still hurts… I open my eyes and the lights are not as bad as last time. I squint my eyes to try and see well. Shit, my head. I look down and see a head of black hair and green highlights. She's crying…? How long have I've been out…?

"J-Jade", I muster right above a whisper. Her reaction is instantaneous. Her face, puffy and red with tears looks at mine and she starts crying again- histeriously. She jumps over me, hugging me tightly. "T-Tori!" she cried into my shoulder. I winced at how loud it was but I was happy she was here when I woke up. My throat hurts but I don't care. "I- I – I am so s-sorry! I thought I l-lost you!" she cried.

I groan, trying to get her attention. It worked because the moment I did it, she looked at me and I whisper "water." And just like that, she's off of me and brings me a pink cup with a clear straw on it. She puts it close to my mouth and I sip from it, the cool water making me feel better. She placed the cup on the table by my bed and sat down next to me, on my bed. She brushed a few hairs off my face before she started crying again, softer this time. I reach up- it hurts like hell- and I wipe away a few tears.

"You… you were out for about eight days.. and the doctors said that they did their best… but they weren't sure you were going to wake up…", she told me, choking on her words. I cry a few tears too- I guess I really scared her. "I tried to think of a _day_ without you, Tori, and it just… hurt so much… I am so…so sorry…", she sobbed. "I love you so much, Tori Vega, and when I think of my future, you're in it, and for a moment, I thought you were gone and it just hurt so fucking much…", she hugged me now. She whimpered in my ear and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too, Jade", I whisper. She turns her head around and softly kisses my lips. "Marry me".

~Time skip! 3 Weeks later~

Jade p.o.v.

My head is spinning- she was gone and now she's back. All I know is that I can't possibly live without her. This last year of my life has been amazing… graduation is in two months, and I'm so dependent of Tori, it scares me. When she wasn't waking up, I literally thought about ending it all- my life. I know that it's bad and that it would probably hurt a lot of my friends, but when I thought that she was gone… I thought my life had ended. And then she woke up and I was so incredibly happy… I proposed right on the spot.

Her face- even with all the pain she's going through- is relaxed. She has a bandage on her right cheek where that ugly cut was- the plastic surgeon did a great job; You wouldn't know there was a cut there to begin with. Her wavy brown hair is over her right shoulder, covering the wrappings on her right arm.

I was planning on doing this before the accident- on our anniversary dinner. I took her left hand and smiled at her sleeping face. She's just so beautiful- so everything that is good about the world. And she said yes… my fiancé.


End file.
